


Akaashi Gives Bokuto a Congratulations Present He'll Never Forget.

by mimimortis



Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Haiba Alisa, hair down bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis
Summary: Akaashi is proud of his boyfriend for making it onto a professional volleyball team. He wants to give Bokuto a present, so he suggests to Bokuto that they have a threesome.Also known as the BokuAkaLisa threesome no one asked for.--Bokuto turned his head to meet Akaashi’s lips in a kiss. He licked at his boyfriend’s lips, and Akaashi almost forgot that Bokuto hadn’t asked for the kiss. Akaashi raised his free hand to grab Bokuto’s chin and pulled the man away from his lips.“You did not ask permission for that kiss,” Akaashi said, moving to Bokuto’s ear.Alisa moved up to his other ear and whispered, “Looks like our Solnyshka needs to be punished.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Haiba Alisa
Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	1. A Morning Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi offers to have a threesome with Bokuto. After getting over the initial shock, Bokuto thanks his boyfriend in the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the threesome is coming (like, it's been written and is being edited... i have unhealthy coping mechanisms). But before that, enjoy some kitchen counter smut where Bokuto tops (since Akaashi is topping in the next chapter). 
> 
> Thanks to my favorite beta reader and smut editor: [ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42)
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark if you enjoy :)

The bite of omelet and rice dropped from Bokuto’s mouth onto his plate. He sat in shock, mouth slack, unsure if he had heard his boyfriend correctly. Akaashi has never been the type to talk around something, but Bokuto figured that his boyfriend would have at least tactfully brought up the topic. Instead, Akaashi had sat down at the table in Bokuto’s old Fukurodani jersey, grabbed Bokuto’s cup of tea, and, still half-asleep, simply said: “To celebrate you getting onto the MSBY Black Jackals, I was thinking that we could have a threesome.”

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi waved his hand in front of the volleyball player, who had stopped moving. He waited for about a minute, then he lifted himself up to lean forward and give Bokuto a kiss on the forehead before settling back into the chair with the stolen tea. 

“AGHAAAASHI!!!” Bokuto was snapped out of his trance, finally processing what the raven-haired man had suggested. “Why would you suggest such a thing? Do you mean with another man or a woman? You don’t even like women!”

“You have mentioned that a threesome is a fantasy of yours, haven’t you? I know I don’t necessarily like women, but you do. ” Akaashi took another sip like he was simply discussing the weather. “So I gave it some thought, and I decided that if we are going to have a threesome, I would feel more comfortable with it being with a woman. I also think I would be more comfortable if you were the center of attention—so her and I focus on pleasuring you together.” 

“Why would you feel more comfortable with a woman?” Bokuto asked, placing his chopsticks down.

“I would get too jealous if another man got to touch you the way I touch you,” Akaashi said simply. 

Bokuto stayed silent, watching his boyfriend drink his tea. The older man wasn’t sure what to say, and he was certain that Akaashi was going to say it was all a joke, but that never happened. Instead, Akaashi returned the cup to its owner and stood up from the table to enter the kitchen. Bokuto started to realize this was a very serious offer, so he leapt from the table, almost knocking over the returned cup of tea and his chair, and followed Akaashi.

Akaashi stood in front of their coffee maker, an empty mug on the counter as the younger man watched the dark liquid brew. Bokuto crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his lips to Akaashi’s ear.

“Akaashi, are you 120% serious about this?” 

Akaashi turned around so that they were face-to-face, his mouth pulled into a playful smirk. He leaned in, steadying himself with a hand on Bokuto’s chest, and whispered in the other boy’s ear. “I would never joke about this.”

Akaashi pulled at Bokuto’s earlobe with his teeth before he planted slow kisses along the other’s jawline. When he felt Bokuto shudder, he moved a hand down to rub against Bokuto’s inner thigh. Though his goal was to turn on his boyfriend, Akaashi’s own stomach lurched as he imagined tracing the contours of Bokuto’s thighs. 

“Akaashi, you’re so... sexy.”

A hand laced into Akaashi’s hair and pulled him away from the other’s hot skin and into a wet kiss. As their tongues moved together, Bokuto moved his hands down to grip Akaashi’s ass before hoisting him up onto the counter. Bokuto sent a mental apology to their roommate, Kuroo; he wanted— _ needed _ —Akaashi now. 

Akaashi tugged at the other’s shirt, so Bokuto assisted in pulling it off and tossed it aside, taking the moment of separation to look at his boyfriend. Akaashi’s lips were red, and his face was flushed. He looked ravenous, perched on the counter in only a pair of black briefs and Bokuto’s old jersey—licking his lips as he watched Bokuto through hungry eyes. 

Bokuto loved seeing Akaashi in his old jersey. Maybe it was a little narcissistic, but he loved fucking Akaashi in his jersey—his number—knowing the younger man chose to be his. His hand pulled up the jersey slightly allowing him to kiss Akaashi’s hips. Bokuto’s other hand grazed up Akaashi’s leg stopping below the hip, his fingers kneading into the man’s upper thigh as he traced his tongue along the v-line the man had from playing volleyball.

Akaashi gripped the edge of the counter to keep his balance. His head fell back to hit the cabinet behind him as his thoughts and body were consumed by the heat of Bokuto’s touches. Bokuto worked his way up, kissing and licking Akaashi’s abs, continuing to pull up the jersey without taking it off. In a quick motion, Bokuto pulled off Akaashi’s briefs and brought his lips back up to the other’s. His hand wrapped around Akaashi’s half hard cock as his tongue slipped into Akaashi’s mouth.

Akaashi brought a hand up to twist into Bokuto’s spiked hair, tugging while the other worked a hand on his cock. He moaned into Bokuto’s mouth, catching his breath as Bokuto nipped at his bottom lip. Akaashi pulled Bokuto closer.

“ _ Fuck _ ... Maybe we should... go to the room,” Akaashi said between kisses and moans. Bokuto pulled back to give his boyfriend a desirous smile before falling into the nape of Akaashi’s neck, biting at the skin.

“We will. Just not yet,” Bokuto said against Akaashi’s neck. He released Akaashi’s erection, eliciting a whimper from his boyfriend. While he kissed Akaashi’s jawline, he brought up his hand, placing two fingers into Akaashi’s mouth. The other was keen to obey and began to suck and lick, coating Bokuto’s fingers in his saliva. Bokuto felt his own erection twitch thinking about Akaashi’s hot mouth around his cock instead of his fingers.

A string of spit came with his fingers as Bokuto pulled them from Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi’s legs around him, Bokuto moved his fingers down, the pads of his fingers pressing against his boyfriend’s entrance. He rubbed his finger around the rim, watching as Akaashi let his head fall back and his cock twitch. Bokuto used his other hand to swipe at the precum leaking from the tip of Akaashi’s cock, starting slow strokes.

Bokuto loved Akaashi in this state—at the mercy of Bokuto’s touch. Akaashi’s whole body ran hot, craving to be touched everywhere at once and consumed by Bokuto. 

“Stop... teasing... and-aaahh-” Bokuto slipped a finger into Akaashi, twisting it around to stretch him. He watched Akaashi’s face twist in pain and pleasure as he pushed his finger into the knuckle.

Bokuto pulled back his finger, now positioning two at the entrance. He waited for Akaashi to look at him eagerly before moving. When he pressed the two fingers forward, his mouth dropped around Akaashi’s cock. The other man brought his hand to his mouth, biting it to suppress the moan escaping with his breath. 

Akaashi fought the urge to move with Bokuto’s movements since one sharp jerk of the hips could send him off the counter. Bokuto’s fingers worked inside him, scissoring and stretching, causing a heat to rise from his stomach up to his ears. His eyes squeezed shut as the heat enveloped his body. The sensations only multiplied when Bokuto started moaning around his cock, his tongue running circles around the tip.

When Bokuto curled his fingers to rub against his prostate, it took everything Akaashi had to stay on the counter. The muscles in the arm holding his weight and gripping the counter burned from overuse. 

“ _Koutarou _ ,” Akaashi moaned. “I’m too— _ ahh fuck _ —close.”

Bokuto popped off Akaashi’s cock, a mess of saliva stuck to the swollen lips, and moved up to kiss Akaashi. He licked at Akaashi’s bottom lip when Akaashi groaned at Bokuto’s fingers still thrusting inside him. When Bokuto finally removed his fingers, Akaashi whined, leaning forward to stick his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth, kissing him sloppily in retaliation.

Bokuto realized how painfully hard he was, his erection straining against the fabric of his clothes and pressed against the hard surface of the counter. Without breaking the kiss, Bokuto pulled Akaashi forward and secured the other’s legs around his hips. Akaashi’s arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck as he lifted the man from the counter and carried him through the apartment to their bedroom. In the room, Bokuto tossed Akaashi onto the bed.

Akaashi looked wrecked: eyes glossy and dazed, jersey scrunched revealing his cock hard against his abdomen, skin flushed from the arousal. Bokuto made quick work of the rest of his clothes and grabbed their bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer of their nightstand before joining Akaashi on the bed.

Akaashi pulled Bokuto in for a bruising kiss, the younger man’s hand wrapping around his cock and pumping slowly. Bokuto groaned, briefly succumbing to Akaashi’s touch before his mind snapped back to the task at hand.

Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi’s lips and removed the hand from his cock. In a swift motion, he grabbed Akaashi’s hips and rotated the man so that his chest was flush against the bed and his ass was on display. Bokuto parted the cheeks of Akaashi’s ass, bringing his tongue down to lick along the entrance. Akaashi’s hips bucked as Bokuto repeated the motion, drawing it out with a swirl of his tongue around the rim.

Akaashi was reduced to incoherent noises and melted into their bed. Bokuto’s hot tongue only increased the ache for Akaashi to feel something inside him. His body acted of its own accord as he pressed his ass harder against Bokuto’s mouth.

With one hand, Bokuto uncapped the lube and poured a ridiculous amount onto his fingers. He pulled his mouth back and slid in two fingers. Akaashi mewled into the pillow, biting his lips. The whimper brought forth a guttural noise from Bokuto, his own erection twitching at Akaashi’s cries. After a few thrusts of his fingers, he brought them out enough to slip a third in. Akaashi was tight and hot around his fingers, and with every thrust, Bokuto ground his own erection against Akaashi’s thigh.

It took everything Bokuto had to not pull his fingers out and start fucking him right then. Instead, he slowly moved his fingers, curving them slightly to drag against his prostate. Akaashi’s chest heaved, a string of curse words and moans passing his lips, muscles tightening around Bokuto’s fingers.

Bokuto thought about how sexy Akaashi looked with his ass on display and Bokuto’s fingers fucking him into oblivion. He thought he could make Akaashi come just like this, and how the noises would even send him over the edge, having him come mostly untouched. 

“ _ Bokuto-san _ ,” Akaashi pleaded through a whimper. Bokuto smiled, how could he refuse.

Bokuto removed his fingers and put on the condom, slicking his erection with more lube before positioning himself at Akaashi’s entrance.

“ _ Bokuto- _ ”

He slid in without delay, bottoming out. His groan mixed with Akaashi’s cry, and he mentally apologized to their neighbors. Bokuto stayed still until Akaashi moved around him, pressing back at Bokuto, urging him to move. With his hands on Akaashi’s waist, Bokuto eased himself out slightly before thrusting back in. He repeated the motion again, slowly, drawing out the drag of his cock inside Akaashi. 

“ _ Koutarou... _ ” Akaashi moaned his given name this time, pleading for him to go faster, harder, pleading for Bokuto to give him more. Akaashi felt like he was being tortured by Bokuto’s slow pace. His pleasure teetered on an edge with Bokuto having the power to pull him back or let him fall and be washed over by it.

Bokuto complied, thrusting hard and fast, his low grunts and growls combining with Akaashi’s muffled sounds. In moments like this, when Bokuto and Akaashi surrendered to each other’s bodies, the world melted around them. Their pleasure grew as if they were one, totally in sync and compounding upon each other.

Bokuto reached around to grab Akaashi’s erection, and pumped his hand to match his thrusts. Akaashi came soon after, spilling over Bokuto’s hand; Akaashi’s body shook and his muscles tightened around Bokuto, bringing the other to completion as well. Bokuto fucked Akaashi through their orgasms, riding the bliss together until they collapsed.

Bokuto slid out of Akaashi, discarding the condom before snuggling up next to his boyfriend. They stayed holding each other in the bed, too wrecked to move or care about any mess they were laying in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
> \--  
> “Want to take a bath?” Bokuto asked, pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s mess of hair. Akaashi mumbled something into the pillow that Bokuto took as both a yes and that the other was not planning on moving on his own anytime soon.
> 
> Bokuto left briefly, returning to scoop up his boyfriend and carry him to the prepared bath. He placed Akaashi gently into the tub and pulled the jersey off, throwing it—soaking wet—into the hamper before climbing in behind. As Bokuto washed Akaashi, the man slowly came back from the bliss he had been riding. They stayed in the tub, in silence and Bokuto wrapped around Akaashi, until the skin on their toes wrinkled.
> 
> “Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered in the other’s ear.
> 
> “Hmmm.”
> 
> “How does one find a third for a threesome?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi had to admit he hadn’t really thought that part through. He thought that it must be similar to picking someone up at a bar. However, Akaashi had never done that before, and he was certain that neither had Bokuto.


	2. The Art of a Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi go the an art gallery to find a third and end up getting more than they could have expected in the best way possible.

The rundown exterior of the art gallery bore no indication that inside would contain a modern and renovated interior. Dark wood floors contrasted with white walls that were filled with colorful artwork of varying styles. Judging by the appearance, Akaashi suspected that each wall contained the work of a single artist or two, and the artwork ranged from contemporary to modern to abstract.

Akaashi looked back at Bokuto behind him and felt his stomach flutter at the man’s appearance. Bokuto really did not look like  _ Bokuto _ , or, at least, not the Bokuto who was obsessed with volleyball. The man before Akaashi appeared to have stepped out of an alternate universe. He was dressed simply in a white t-shirt tucked into black slacks with a black belt, but the biggest change was his hair. Bokuto always looked different with his hair down, but this was a whole new level. Bokuto’s hair was combed back and he looked modelesque, standing under the gallery lights with the artwork on display behind him. Even if anyone in the gallery had been a fan—or friend—of his, they would not have been able to recognize him.

“So uh... How do we find someone?” Bokuto asked, his hand nervously placed behind his neck.

“Well, if you were single, who would you choose to hit on?” He asked, pausing before adding, “Besides me.”

Bokuto took a look around the room, his eyes darting nervously between the patrons. There were definitely people that Bokuto found attractive, but he was hesitant. After all, to him, Akaashi was the most beautiful person in the room, so it was hard to truly know who he would hit on if Akaashi wasn’t an option.

“Would it help if I told you who I would hit on?” Akaashi asked, sensing his boyfriend’s hesitation. Bokuto gave him a nod.

“I’d hit on the guy with the ponytail in the trench.” Akaashi pointed briefly in the direction of a small group of people, making sure as to not draw too much attention to the gesture. The man he described was nothing like Bokuto; rather, he appeared as if he could have been an artist whose work was on display. The man was shorter than both of them, had multiple piercings along his ear, and had some light facial hair. He wasn’t unattractive to Bokuto, but the older man got the sense that the long-haired man would not have given him the time of day even if he tried. 

The ease in which Akaashi had pointed out the man helped Bokuto continue his search. There were definitely some men that he found attractive but Akaashi had made it clear that to do this, he would need to choose a woman. After a couple passes of the room, one woman caught Bokuto’s eye.

“How about her?” Bokuto asked, nodding in the direction of a woman looking at a large piece of abstract work.

Akaashi followed Bokuto’s gaze. The woman was dressed in a geometric-styled blue A-line dress, over-the-knee socks, and white platforms; with her long blonde hair and the fact she was taller than average, she looked like she had stepped out of an American drama set in the late 1960s. Objectively, she was gorgeous, and Akaashi guessed she must have relatives from eastern Europe. He moved to approach her when Bokuto grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto asked.

“I’m going to talk to her,” he said, removing his boyfriend’s hand. “You can’t find someone for a threesome unless you talk to them, Kou.”

Akaashi crossed the small gallery and walked up next to the woman, staring at the painting in front of them.

“It’s interesting, isn’t it?” It was more of a rhetorical question. Akaashi turned to look at the woman, but she kept her eyes forward as she continued. “I almost passed right by it. What do you think?”

This time, she turned to look at Akaashi, a warm smile on her face. Akaashi was taken aback by the welcoming green of her eyes. Up close, she was even more beautiful, and it should have been intimidating, but her presence made it seem as if they were old friends. There also was something oddly familiar about the woman, but Akaashi brushed it off as just a result of her personality.

“From afar the painting appeared unremarkable, the colors blending into something rather mundane, but now that I am close, it seems to be the opposite. The colors clash and the composition is rather chaotic,” Akaashi said, returning his gaze to the painting.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” the woman said almost in a giggle as she placed a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “I haven’t seen you around this gallery before. Is this your first time?”

“Yes, I came here with my boyfriend,” Akaashi pointed behind them at Bokuto, who was trying—and failing—to make it seem as if he wasn’t watching them.

“Well, he is rather adorable.” She gave Bokuto a small wave, causing the older man to blush and turn away. “Are you two looking to purchase some work? Or just out for a date?”

“It’s a sort of date. We were actually trying to find someone.”

“Did you find them?” She raised an eyebrow at Akaashi and a small smirk appeared from the corner of her mouth; her curiosity was piqued.

“Well, that depends on you, and I want to emphasize that if you say no, I will walk away and not press the issue any further.” Akaashi paused, observing her for signs of nervousness, but the woman appeared even more interested. “Excuse my bluntness, but would you care to join my boyfriend and I in a ménage à trois?”

The woman chuckled into her hand before she said, “I’d be happy to hear your proposition. There is a cafe on the second floor of this gallery, would you two care to talk over a drink?”

“We would be delighted to. I’m Keiji,” Akaashi said.

“Just Keiji?”

“Just Keiji. Please excuse us if we are a little secretive, we try to keep our relationship out of the public eye.” 

“Understood. I’m Alisa. Shall we,” she said, gesturing Akaashi away from the painting toward Bokuto. 

Akaashi and Alisa walked back to where Bokuto had been watching them. The older man was shifting on his feet, still finding it hard to believe that him and Akaashi were attempting to have a threesome.

“Kou, this is Alisa,” Akaashi said.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Bokuto bowed nervously. Akaashi wondered how the man could look both adorably awkward and downright godly at the same time. 

“Aren’t you a ball of sunshine,” Alisa said. Bokuto gave her a toothy-grin, and Akaashi smiled behind his hand.

The three of them made their way to the cafe, and Akaashi left to grab them each a drink. When he returned, Bokuto seemed to be recounting all the things he loved about Akaashi, which made the younger man blush.

“-and when we have a misunderstanding or a fight, he is so calm and great at communicating where things went wrong, which helps because I often suck at that-”

“I don’t think she cares to know about how we settle arguments,” Akaashi interrupted the man, placing the mugs onto the table and sitting down.

“I think it’s adorable about how he gushes about the most mundane and domestic activities when he talks about you. It’s such a pure love,” Alisa said. “So, tell me, why are you two interested in bringing a third into the bedroom?”

“Well, Kou recently got a... uh... promotion, and I wanted to do something special for him.”

Alisa took a sip of her drink, keeping her eyes on Akaashi. A part of her sensed something about the man that intrigued her, and she had a hunch what it might be. Unlike Bokuto, who seemed a consenting member, but overall clueless on what he wanted, Akaashi’s eyes had a drive. The man had a vision for what the night would turn into, and Alisa thought it fit perfectly to what she enjoyed.

“So tell me, what are your rules? You two must have discussed some things before coming here tonight.”

“Our focus is on Kou, together. Of course, he will be the one to touch us, but the goal is to pleasure him,” Akaashi said to Alisa. He waited for her to nod before continuing. “Also, the only penetration is between him and I.”

“That’s fine. There are plenty of other ways  _ Solnyshka _ can pleasure me, and even more ways we can pleasure  _ him _ ,” she said, giving Bokuto a wink, causing him to blush. “Anything else?”

“Just that everyone is STI free. Kou has been my only partner, and-” Akaashi turned to his boyfriend, who was being fairly quiet.

“And I got tested when Keiji and I started dating, so we are clean,” Bokuto said.

“I’m clean, I get tested regularly.” Alisa paused. She looked between the two men before settling her gaze on Bokuto. With no hesitation, she asked, “Has Keiji-kun ever tied you up?”

Akaashi stiffened in his seat. He couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or turned on, though the image of him and Alisa looming over a bound Bokuto made him swallow hard.

“Umm...“ Bokuto looked to Akaashi, trying to gauge how much he was comfortable revealing, but his boyfriend wasn’t looking at him. Akaashi’s gaze was on Alisa, and Bokuto saw the hunger behind his eyes. “He has.”

“And do you like it?” Alisa asked Bokuto, and through the corner of her eye, she saw Akaashi looking at her. He understood where Alisa was going with her questions now.

“Yes.”

“Alright, that means we have two options. We can do this the vanilla way, which will still be fun, or we can do something a bit more  _ adventurous _ , where Keiji and I dominate you.” 

“Oh... Uh...“ Bokuto stammered.

Alisa set down her cup and leaned in, talking quieter but still clear. “We won’t go too much further than you two have already done: light bondage, a little power play, and some simple punishment if you disobey. If we go with that option, we have a few more negotiations before we get started, but the choice is yours,  _ Solnyshka _ .”

Bokuto looked between the other two at the table. He really did enjoy when Akaashi would tie him up, and it was something that they hadn’t done in a while. However, was it something he felt comfortable doing with a stranger? He trusted Akaashi with every ounce of his being. He knew Akaashi and every inch of his body. Alisa was a new person, practically a stranger, but Bokuto already felt comfortable around her. She also seemed to take this very seriously, and Bokuto could tell that she was interested in making it an exceptional experience for all of them.

Bokuto felt the heat rise from his chest thinking about Akaashi and Alisa standing over him with his hands bound. The two of them, opposite in appearance, but both intense and incredibly sexy, eyes hungry. Maybe a new person, a stranger, would be useful in trying something new. If they were to not enjoy it, it would be fine because they would never have to see her again. They could also do things without judgement since she didn’t know them in their daily lives. Lastly, Bokuto knew that Akaashi really enjoyed those moments that he would take the reins, and even though the threesome was Bokuto’s present, he wanted Akaashi to enjoy it too.

“Let’s be adventurous,” Bokuto said, finding the confidence that had been eluding him since he had entered the art gallery.

Alisa walked them through general guidelines and rules. She introduced the couple to the concept of safewords, and, to keep it simple, they decided to stick with  _ spike _ ,  _ one touch _ , and  _ block _ . They discussed what they were comfortable with, what they might be okay with, and things they were not comfortable with. Alisa also discussed with Bokuto what he would like his aftercare to look like. Overall, their plan was fairly flexible as they didn’t have much time to negotiate as the night creeped up on them. 

Alisa offered her own apartment, mostly because she owned items that would be useful for their evening but also because it was nearby to the gallery. As they walked through the streets on that warm summer night, Alisa shared that she was a photography major at a nearby university. She also shared that they were not the first couple that she had joined in the bedroom—or the first to proposition her at that gallery. However, they were the first couple that she had given  _ this _ particular offer to. 

Alisa’s apartment had the same layout as many other one-bedrooms in Tokyo, but each piece of furniture was colorful and unique, coming together for a rather bohemian look. The walls were adorned with various artwork and photographs placed in gaudy picture frames. The motley collection worked together to create a cohesive look, and Akaashi thought that Alisa definitely knew what she was doing.

They took off their shoes and Alisa led them to the bedroom, which was a little darker in style than the main room, the furniture still seeming to have come from various locations and were of varying age. Out of everything in the room, it was the intricate iron headboard that caught Akaashi’s eye because it looked more than sturdy enough to hold Bokuto if he were chained to it. 

“So uh... How do we-”

“ _ Keiji and I  _ will determine when and how we start,” Alisa said firmly, shutting Bokuto up. She turned to Akaashi to let him take the lead.

The younger man walked around his boyfriend while he debated how he wanted to start. He moved to be behind Bokuto, peering over the older man’s shoulder, making eye contact with Alisa. She smiled coyly and followed his lead, closing the space until she was standing right in front of Bokuto. They began licking, biting, and kissing on opposite sides of Bokuto’s neck; Bokuto moaned in response. 

Akaashi worked his way from the sensitive spot at the back of Bokuto’s neck along his hairline to his ear. His hand fell down, gripping Bokuto’s ass over the fabric of his pants. Biting at the edge of Bokuto’s ear, he slid his hand between the cheeks, his fingers applying pressure to Bokuto’s entrance. He kept the pressure as he kissed Bokuto's jawline.

Alisa’s hands made their way under Bokuto’s shirt, taking his nipple between her fingers, swirling them around the sensitive area, mimicking the motion with her tongue on his neck, giving it a pinch as she bit down. Bokuto’s breath hitched, and he felt himself hardening under the fabric of his clothes. He was being touched all over, but not where he wanted it at that moment.

Bokuto turned his head to meet Akaashi’s lips in a kiss. He licked at his boyfriend’s lips, and Akaashi almost forgot that Bokuto hadn’t asked for the kiss. Akaashi raised his free hand to grab Bokuto’s chin and pulled the man away from his lips. 

“You did not ask permission for that kiss,” Akaashi said, moving to Bokuto’s ear.

Alisa moved up to his other ear and whispered, “Looks like our  _ Solnyshka _ needs to be punished.”

Her hands made quick work of Bokuto’s belt and in no time, Akaashi and Alisa had pulled Bokuto’s pants and briefs down so that they were bunched at his ankles. 

“Bend over the bed,” Alisa ordered. She and Akaashi watched as Bokuto nervously turned around and leaned over, bracing himself with two hands on the bed, his ass sticking up. Without warning, a slap filled the room as Alisa’s hand landed on Bokuto’s ass.

“Count,” she told Bokuto. Akaashi swallowed as he watched the reddening skin on Bokuto’s cheeks and listened to his trembling voice as he counted.

“One.”

Alisa looked to Akaashi, giving him control of the punishment. Akaashi felt his hardening cock strain against his pants as he reared his hand back and brought it forward, his hand stinging as it made contact with Bokuto’s bare skin, listening to the man count through gritted teeth. Akaashi alternated his slaps, pausing after each to take in the sight of the reddened skin.

“Five.”

“Now do you have something to ask?” Alisa prompted Bokuto. He turned his golden eyes back to Akaashi, staying bent over, face flushed and panting.

“Can I please kiss you?”

“You may only kiss my lips,” Akaashi said, knowing how carried away Bokuto could get with a kiss.

Bokuto stumbled briefly as he stood up and tossed his pants from his legs, turning to kiss Akaashi. Bokuto brought his hands around Akaashi’s face and pressed their lips together, locking them into a fierce, wet kiss. Their bodies pressed together, hip-to-hip, chest-to-chest. Akaashi became very aware of Bokuto’s free erection grazing over the fabric of his jeans. Akaashi moved his hands down, hands running along the edges of Bokuto’s v-line. When Akaashi felt his resolve start to falter under Bokuto’s mouth, he pulled Bokuto’s shirt up, using the action to break away from the kiss. 

Free of the shirt, Bokuto went back in for a kiss, but Akaashi placed a hand over his mouth stopping the action.

“You have someone else who needs a kiss,” Akaashi said, moving his hands to Bokuto’s shoulder and spinning him around towards Alisa. The woman’s eyes glinted as she took a step forward.

“You can’t say no to what Keiji wants,” Alisa said, wrapping her arms around Bokuto’s neck and pulling him into her mouth.

Bokuto didn’t move right away, taken aback by the boldness of Alisa’s kiss until she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their lips moved ferociously against one another, and as they kissed, Alisa walked Bokuto backwards, until his legs caught the bed and he fell back onto it, breaking their kiss.

“Stay,” she whispered in his ear and walked back to stand next to Akaashi.

Bokuto sat naked on the bed, and the two of them stood—still fully clothes—watching the other man. 

“Uh... Do you think... Could you two kiss, please?” Bokuto asked, fidgeting where he sat.

“What do you think, Keiji-kun, should we indulge  _ Solnyshka _ in a little show?” Alisa asked. Kissing Alisa had been in the ‘maybe’ category, but Akaashi could not say no to the way Bokuto was looking at them. He bit his lip, holding himself back slightly from wanting to please the man in front of him.

“He looks a little eager, doesn’t he,” Akaashi mused to Alisa.

“Maybe we should make sure he can’t touch himself.” Alisa walked over, grabbing cuffs from her nightstand drawer, and placed herself behind Bokuto. She situated his arms behind his back, then placed the cuffs on his wrists. When she finished, she nibbled on his earlobe and whispered, “Play?”

“Spike,” Bokuto gasped impatiently.

Alisa returned to the other man. In front of each other, Akaashi placed a hand on the back of Alisa’s neck, leaving Bokuto a clear view. Alisa smirked at him, running her fingers through his hair and Akaashi took the lead, tilting his head down towards her’s. The kiss was slow, chaste. There was no tongue involved at first, just their lips moving together. Akaashi opened his eyes and looked at Bokuto as he continued to kiss Alisa. The older man was staring at them, mouth open, eyes filled with hunger, precum dripping from his hard cock.

When he heard Bokuto let out a whimper, Akaashi deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Alisa’s mouth messily, so Bokuto could see the way their tongues interacted with one another. Alisa moved her hands to the top of Akaashi’s shirt, unbuttoning it slowly to reveal the top of his chest. As she reached the middle buttons, she broke off the kiss and moved her lips down. Akaashi tilted his head back and glanced out of the side of his eye at Bokuto as she kissed down, teeth grazing over his Adam’s apple. 

Bokuto’s eyes were glued on the pair. He was biting his lip, containing various noises wanting to escape. Akaashi let himself moan as Alisa’s lips moved down his chest and she messed with the last few buttons. The noise elicited the response he had hoped when Bokuto let out a low groan. Akaashi gripped at the bottom of Alisa’s dress, pulling it up and off her body, revealing the lacy black lingerie she was wearing underneath. She wrapped one arm around Akaashi’s waist, turning him to Bokuto. 

“ _ Solnyshka _ wants some attention,” Alisa said.

“To get attention he needs to work for it,” Akaashi said, sauntering closer to the bed, pulling Alisa with him. 

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s arm and lifted him up off the bed. He gestured to Alisa to take his place. She laid down on the bed, her legs over the edge. Akaashi firmly placed Bokuto on his knees between Alisa’s thighs. 

“Make Alisa come.”

Akaashi felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body as he placed the demand on his lover. The mix of Bokuto’s anxiousness and eagerness to please Akaashi as he removed Alisa’s panties with his teeth before diving headfirst between her legs caused his erection to throb. Seeing the way another person was reduced under his lover’s tongue, and that it was he who allowed it, made Akaashi painfully hard.

Bokuto started with a long lick before settling into motion on Alisa’s clit. It had been about two years since he had gone down on a girl, but he was confident as he lightly sucked and pressed his tongue in circles on the sensitive spot he knew he hit when Alisa’s hips bucked and she let out a few low, soft moans. 

“Use your hands,” Akaashi whispered in his ear and he unclipped the cuffs from each other, effectively making them bracelets. 

Bokuto grabbed Alisa’s thighs and pulled her closer to him, locking one leg over his shoulder, fingers grazing her thigh. With the other hand, he hovered two fingers at her wet opening, and waited for her to moan one more time before sliding them in. Bokuto worked his fingers and tongue at the same rhythm, starting slow and speeding up receiving reassurance from the sounds coming from Alisa’s mouth. She writhed under him, hips bucking and muscles contracting. Alisa’s hand flew down and laced into Bokuto’s hair, tugging him up as she sat up with a mix of curses and moans. 

Alisa pulled Bokuto off her and gave him a kiss before wiping herself from his lips. She then turned him around to face Akaashi, who was staring at them with hungry eyes in his unbuttoned shirt with his cock straining against his pants.

“Why don’t you go give your boyfriend some love,” Alisa said and pushed him towards Akaashi.

Akaashi stood in front of a kneeling Bokuto, mouth slack and watering at the sight of Akaashi’s outlined erection.

“May I please use my hands?” Bokuto asked.

“No,” Akaashi whispered as he bent down and sucked a mark on Bokuto’s neck, making the older man gasp, as he grabbed Bokuto’s arms and latched them together again behind his back. 

Akaashi slowly unzipped his pants, and let them fall to the floor along with his underwear. He watched as Bokuto’s gaze didn’t move from his hard cock, his mouth open and ready to take it, but waiting for Akaashi’s say so. Akaashi kicked his pants to the side before raking his fingers through his lover’s hair. 

“Put it in your mouth, Kou.”

Bokuto didn’t hesitate as he leaned forward and his mouth closed around his cock. The other man first swirled his tongue, his mouth around the tip. As Akaashi inhaled through gritted teeth, Bokuto sunk his mouth down, taking more of Akaashi’s cock into his mouth. 

Akaashi kept his hand in Bokuto’s hair to steady himself as the larger man moaned around his cock. He tried to keep his eyes on Bokuto, watching his cock disappear into the hot mouth, but when his cock touched the back of Bokuto’s throat, he threw his head back and groaned. The noise mixed with another moan of higher pitch.

Bokuto kept his pace around Akaashi’s cock as he peered towards the second moan. Alisa laid naked on the bed, watching the two men. Her own fingers rubbing herself and thrusting inside her at the same time, matching the same pace as Bokuto while he bobbed on Akaashi’s cock. 

The moans of the two filled the room, only making Bokuto even more aware of how hard his cock was as it twitched and ached to finally be touched. It took everything Bokuto had to not come right there. His saving grace came when Akaashi tugged him off his cock by his hair, pulling him to his feet.

“Get on the bed,” Akaashi ordered.

Bokuto got onto the bed on his knees as the pair crowded around him. Akaashi unhooked his restraints, but only allowed him to lie down. His arms were bound again, this time above his head and connected to an iron bar. Akaashi gave a testing tug and smiled when the bar seemed more than capable of keeping Bokuto bound. 

Bokuto closed his eyes and two pairs of hands roamed his body. Akaashi’s tracing the veins in his arms before spreading his long fingers on Bokuto’s chest. Alisa worked her hands in the contours of Bokuto’s body: his abs, his v-line, his thighs. Bokuto whined, his cock painfully hard and needing to be touched. Bokuto opened his eyes to Akaashi’s cock hovering at his mouth.

Akaashi positioned himself at Bokuto’s mouth as Alisa positioned her mouth at Bokuto’s cock, her hands still working his thighs. The two made eye contact briefly before they moved at the same time. Alisa’s mouth descended hot and wet around Bokuto’s erection, causing the man to moan deep around the cock entering his mouth. Akaashi thrusted slowly, enjoying the feeling of depth in Bokuto’s hot mouth. Alisa’s pace was much more relentless as she worked her mouth and hands around Bokuto’s cock.

Bokuto’s eyes rolled back in his head as he was reduced to small muscle spasms and moans. He barely registered that he had come until Akaashi removed the cock from his mouth and he saw Alisa tilt her head back to swallow.

“We did not give you permission to come,” Alisa said, standing up, gripping Bokuto’s muscular thighs as leverage.

“You know what happens when you do what you want,” Akaashi added, also getting up off the bed.

The cuffs had enough give to allow them to turn him over so he was on his stomach, ass in the air. Alisa slapped his ass hard.

“One,” Bokuto said through gritted teeth.

Akaashi leaned in by Bokuto’s ear, hot breath against the skin.

“Take the punishment,” he whispered. “You know you’ve been naughty.”— _ slap _ —“You know you were selfish.”— _ slap _ —“You don’t get to do what you want. You do what we want when we want. Got it?”

Bokuto nodded.

“Now. Count.”

“Four”— _ slap _ —“Five.”

Bokuto was flipped back, wincing as his sore ass cheeks hit the comforter. As Akaashi moved to join Alisa down at Bokuto’s thighs, he snatched the lube and a condom. He set them to the side for easy access. Their mouths began sucking at the bound man’s thighs, marking up the skin. Bokuto was already hardening again when he looked down at the pair spitting in their hands and started to work their hands around his cock. 

Bokuto cursed at the mix of oversensitivity and pleasure. He heard the snap of the lube cap before the slick fingers were prodding his entrance. 

Akaashi moved to sit between Bokuto’s thighs and Alisa laid down by Bokuto’s side, their hands still both working on the budding erection. With no warning, Akaashi slid in a finger to the knuckle. Bokuto’s hips bucked and the muscles tightened around Akaashi’s finger. He waited for the man to relax before moving his finger. When his fingers started moving easily, Akaashi brought it out to return with two fingers pressing into the man.

Bokuto’s eyes shift from his boyfriend between his legs to the woman next to him attacking his neck. His golden eyes meet Alisa’s green ones, and he opens his mouth, searching for something more.

“What do you want,  _ Solnyshka _ ?” Alisa asked, nibbling on his ear.

“M _ mmm _ ...  _ Please _ ,” Bokuto begged and panted, not sure what he was asking for.

“Do you want me to sit on your face?” Alisa cooed, causing Akaashi to look up.

“ _ Fuck _ ... Yes, please,” Bokuto pleaded. 

“Ask Keiji politely if you can.”

Bokuto looked down at his boyfriend, steely blue eyes intensely looking up at him. His fingers scissoring and stretching Bokuto open as his other hand continued to stroke Bokuto’s hard cock making Bokuto more flustered. 

“Pl-Please?” Bokuto’s question was met with Akaashi curling his fingers to graze the man’s prostate, causing Bokuto to arch his back and let out a loud moan.

“Use your words,  _ Kou _ . Please what?” 

“Can she sit on my face… Please?” Akaashi was taken aback by how the question sent heat through his body. He kissed Bokuto’s thigh before giving his nod of approval to the man.

Alisa removed her hand from Bokuto’s cock and positioned herself over Bokuto’s face, her legs straddling his arms that were locked above his head. Bokuto opened his mouth, his tongue searching for her. Alisa sunk down, grinding on top of Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto didn’t have much range of movement, so Alisa guides herself over his tongue, helping the man find the perfect spot. She heaved forward, clutching at her headboard as the sensations built their way through her body.

As Alisa writhed on his face, Bokuto felt Akaashi slip a third finger into him. The stretch had Bokuto humming, the vibrations causing Alisa to press harder against his tongue, writhing once again on Bokuto’s face. He lost all ability to think or move when Akaashi wrapped his mouth around his cock. 

Coming down from her orgasm, Alisa removed herself from Bokuto’s face and slid back down at his side, biting at his chest as the man was reduced to guttural noises. Akaashi popped off, saliva stringing from Bokuto’s cock to his lip. At the loss of Akaashi’s mouth and, soon after, his fingers, Bokuto whined.

“Ask me for what you want, Kou.”

Bokuto didn’t respond as he groaned as he turned on his side, feeling Alisa on his front and Akaashi against his back. Akaashi put a condom on and dumped an obscene amount of lube around his cock. He needed to be inside Bokuto. He positioned his erection at Bokuto’s entrance. He waited with excruciating patience.

“ _ Ask me for what you want, Kou. _ ”

“Please… Will you please fuck me, Keiji?”

Akaashi bit Bokuto’s shoulder as he pushed his tip into Bokuto slowly and then pulled out. Bokuto’s whimper was caught in a kiss with Alisa. Akaashi entered him again, going further this time, and pulling out again. Bokuto’s whimper became louder in Alisa’s mouth. Akaashi pushed in one last time, bottoming out the other man. Bokuto groaned, feeling every inch of the man he loved inside of him.

“Please… please fuck me, Keiji…”

Akaashi couldn’t hold back any longer. He went in with hard, deep thrusts. He brought his hand up to pull Bokuto’s lips from Alisa’s and press them against his own. The kiss was tongues as the men tried to taste each other while Akaashi fucked him from behind. Akaashi felt his body heating up for a release as he moved away from the kiss to bite at the back of Bokuto’s neck.

Alisa’s hand moved down, stroking Bokuto and pulling him into another bruising kiss, periodically whispering in Bokuto’s ear. “You have been such a good boy. Tell Keiji how good his dick inside of you feels.” Bokuto swore before panting.

“Fuck... Keiji, you feel so good inside of me.”

Akaashi felt himself start to teeter at the words coming from Bokuto’s mouth and he knew he wasn’t going to last longer.. He moved his lips along Bokuto’s skin and said, “Come for me,  _ Kou _ .”

The vibrations of Akaashi’s voice sent Bokuto coming. His vision turned white, hot as his cock spilt over Alisa’s hand and his body tightened around Akaashi. It was the push Akaashi had needed as well, coming as he pounded deep into the man as they rode through their orgasms together. 

Bokuto fell limp, breathing heavily into the bed as Akaashi pulled himself out and discarded the condom. Silently, Alisa pointed to a towel conveniently placed in the cubby of her nightstand for Akaashi to retrieve. After handing it to her, she wiped up the mess on her hand, Bokuto, and the comforter.

“Sorry about that,” Akaashi whispered, not wanting to disturb Bokuto.

“Don’t be. These sheets have seen worse,” she said before getting up out of the bed and leaving the room.

Akaashi unhooked Bokuto from the restraints, kissing the wrists as he brought the man’s arms down at his side. Bokuto mumbled something as he turned to Akaashi and cuddled into the younger man’s chest. Bokuto peppered lazy kisses onto Akaashi’s skin as Akaashi ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair softly. 

“How do you feel?” Akaashi asked.

“I feel really great, but also really tired.” Bokuto looked up and smiled at Akaashi. “How do you feel?”

“Really good,  _ Kou _ .” 

Akaashi meant it. The threesome had been his idea, so the fact he enjoyed it didn’t come as a shock to him. However, what Alisa had done for them was something that Akaashi could have only fantasized about, and that the first person they asked not only said yes but also was willing to go further to make it enjoyable for both men.

Akaashi continued to sing Bokuto’s praises and he held the man in his arms.

“I have cake,” Alisa said as she stood in the doorway with a strawberry cake and three forks in hand. Bokuto perked up, but he still needed Akaashi’s help to sit all the way.

The three sat on the bed around the cake. Alisa across from the men, and Bokuto leaned against Akaashi with his arms around him. With Bokuto resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, the younger man brought bites of the cake to the other’s mouth. Each bite of cake was accompanied by Bokuto leaving chaste kisses on Akaashi’s shoulder.

A flash and camera shutter startled the two men to look over at Alisa, who held a polaroid camera in her hands.

“Sorry, you two just looked very cute and I thought you might like to have a memento of that moment,” Alisa said, handing the polaroid over to Akaashi.

Akaashi and Bokuto watched as the image developed onto the film. The picture showed Bokuto kissing Akaashi’s shoulder, a bit of frosting on his nose, as Akaashi took a bite of cake, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. Most of Bokuto’s body was obscured by Akaashi’s, as the older man sat behind him, arms wrapped around with Akaashi between his legs. Alisa had also managed to take the picture so that the cake sitting between the pair and her covered Akaashi’s more intimate body parts.

It was a tender moment between two lovers, but the image would forever remind the couple of that night and of Alisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
> \--  
> Kuroo entered the kitchen to make the morning pot of coffee to find Bokuto standing at the counter while he ate breakfast. The position resulted in Bokuto dropping rice onto the floor and tablet, on which he was currently watching volleyball highlight reels on.
> 
> “You know, if you sit down, you’d probably make less of a mess,” Kuroo said.
> 
> “Yeah, I know... But I just... uh... can’t sit right now.” Bokuto’s voice tapered off at the end of his sentence. 
> 
> “Oho ho, did Akaashi destroy you last night?” It took Kuroo a moment to remember what last night had been and why the couple had come home so late at night, but when he remembered, he added. “Wait! You guys actually did it, didn’t you? You had a threesome!”
> 
> Bokuto’s smile was enough confirmation for Kuroo. He needed to know more. “So tell me, how was it?”
> 
> “Well, it was probably the best sex I’ve ever had, and not just because there were two of them because Akaashi was just amazing. Though, the girl did keep calling me ‘ _So leash Kou_ ’, and I don’t really know what that means.”
> 
> “ _So leash Kou_? Are you sure that is what she was saying?” Kuroo asked and Bokuto shrugged in response.


End file.
